1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to communications between computer systems. More specifically, the present invention provides a method of how more than one particular application process is identified during a communication establishment.
2. Description of Related Art
In a System Area Network (SAN), the hardware provides a message passing mechanism that can be used for Input/Output devices (I/O) and interprocess communications between general computing nodes (IPC). Processes executing on devices access SAN message passing hardware by posting send/receive messages to send/receive work queues on a SAN channel adapter (CA). These processes also are referred to as “consumers”.
The send/receive work queues (WQ) are assigned to a consumer as a queue pair (QP). The messages can be sent over five different transport types: Reliable Connected (RC), Reliable datagram (RD), Unreliable Connected (UC), Unreliable Datagram (UD), and Raw Datagram (RawD). Consumers retrieve the results of these messages from a completion queue (CQ) through SAN send and receive work completion (WC) queues. The source channel adapter takes care of segmenting outbound messages and sending them to the destination. The destination channel adapter takes care of reassembling inbound messages and placing them in the memory space designated by the destination's consumer.
Two channel adapter types are present in nodes of the SAN fabric, a host channel adapter (HCA) and a target channel adapter (TCA). The host channel adapter is used by general purpose computing nodes to access the SAN fabric. Consumers use SAN verbs to access host channel adapter functions. The software that interprets verbs and directly accesses the channel adapter is known as the channel interface (CI).
Target channel adapters (TCA) are used by nodes that are the subject of messages sent from host channel adapters. The target channel adapters serve a similar function as that of the host channel adapters in providing the target node an access point to the SAN fabric.
At present, if multiple connections need to be established, a connection establishment protocol must be performed for each connection. A mechanism is needed to establish an arbitrarily large number of connections. The mechanism must use a communication management redirection to redirect connection establishment to a queue pair which can handle a larger Maximum Transfer Unit. The mechanism must allow a protocol to exchange parameters for multiple connections as private data.